Coco
Synopsis Note: From the November 9, 2017 edit of the original Wikipedia article. In small fictional mexican ville "Santa Cecilia" lives Miguel, a 12 years old kid who dreams to become in a musician like his idol famous Ernesto de la Cruz a popular singer and songwriter who died when he was crushed by a bell in a live concert. However his family has a generation old ban on music due to Miguel's great-great grandfather left his family in order to achieve his goals. As a result Miguel's family hates everything music related specially his grandmother because of this Miguel only relative he likes is his great-grandmother Coco. On Día de los Muertos, after Miguel breaks accidently Mama Imelda portrait he finds out his great-great grandfather used a guitar similar to Ernesto de la Cruz which lead him to believe he and his family are relatives of De la Cruz. When Miguel tries to participate in a talent contest using a guitar he kept away of his family, his enraged grandmother destroy it in front of the family causing a tearfully Miguel to flee home and looking a way to participate in the talent contest claiming he doesn't want to be part of his family anymore. Miguel sneaks into De la Cruz's mausoleum to steal his guitar and use it in the contest. In the moment Miguel plays the guitar he becomes in a type of ghost unable to be seen or heard for others people except for Dante, a street dog he pets often. In the cemetery Miguel mets his deceseased relatives who are shock that Miguel can see them and is there with them. They believe this is related to Mama Imelda inabilty of cross the other side and they take Miguel to "Land of the Dead" a kind of afterlife dimension where all the deceased people come to visit their relatives on día de los muertos celebration. There Mama Imelda, Miguel and the rest of the family discover from an officer that Imelda can't cross due to her portrait is absent of her family's ofrenda, the officer also warns Miguel to leave before sunrise or he will stay there forever as he begins to become in a skeleton. They also discover Miguel can be send to his land with a relative "blessing" and a petal of aztec marigold; Mama Imelda agrees to let Miguel back home but with a condition: He must forget about his musical dreams for good. A desperate Miguel run away from his family and allies with a lonely and forgotten deceased named Hector so he can find his great-great grandfather and returns without giving up his dreams, in exchance Miguel will put Hector's prortrait in his family's ofrenda and he will be able to cross the bridge. Hector helps Miguel to get a guitar from one of his forgotten friends, Chicharrón who fades away because there is no people alive to remember him. Hector also paints Miguel's face similar to a skeleton so he can walk free in the city and they go to a musical contest where the prize is an entrance to De la cruz's palace. Meanwhile Mama Imelda and the rest of the family begins to track Miguel with the help of a dometicated Alebrije. An argument between Miguel and Hector takes place when Hector discover Miguel could have return to his home all the time, in response Miguel leaves Hector and sneaks to Ernesto de la Cruz palace by his own. Miguel proves to Ernesto he is his great-great grandson and both bond as they spend time togehter but before Ernesto can give him his blessing, Hector sneaks in the palace to imterrup them. When Hector mets with Ernesto again he remembers more about the circunstance when he demised that exposes Ernesto as the murder of Hector, as he stole all his songs and ideas in order to achieve fame, before he can be stopped Ernesto send Hector and Miguel to a pit and takes away Hector's portrait. In the pit Miguel finally understands his family's intentions and Hector reveal his motivation to cross the bridge was to see his daugther again Coco. Miguel realizes Hector is his real great-great grandfather. In that moment Mama Imelda finds Miguel and reunites with Hector. Miguel convinces Imelda and his family to help him to recover Hector portrait in possesion of Ernesto de la Cruz and is surprised when he discover that thanks to Dante he found Hector, causing Dante to reveal his true form as an alebrije. The plan fails when Hector's portrait is destroyed but Ernesto is exposed to his fans as a fraude by the deceased Rivera family. While the sun rises Hector begin to fade and Miguel promise to make sure his great-grandmother Coco never forgets him. Miguel is send to Santa Cecilia and rush to his home where he tries to make Coco remember Hector and sings her special song "Remember me". Mama Coco remembers the song, shares with Miguel some of her memories and gives him the missing part of the portrait of her parents with Hector's face. A year later on Día de Los Muertos, Miguel is now reconcilied with his family and can pursuit his dreams, Ernesto is exposed as a fraude as well for the living family Rivera (with the help of Hector's original sketches he left to Coco) and Hector now can cross the bridge to see his family along with Imelda and a recently deceased Coco. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline Release timeline This film also includes trailers for Pixar's next film, Incredibles 2 (November 18, 2017), Paramount's Sherlock Gnomes (November 7, 2017), Sony Pictures Animation's Peter Rabbit (November 21, 2017), and Warner Bros. Pictures' Smallfoot (November 22, 2017). In the order of 120 films released, this film ranks as: Home video release Websites Gallery Coco.jpg|Film poster Coco (Netflix).jpg|Netflix poster Coco 4k.jpg|4K Ultra Blu-ray Disc cover Coco itunes.jpg|iTunes cover Videos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Movies Category:Released in 2017